Don't Leave Me
by ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo
Summary: Near gets a letter from Matt. Matt attempts something he shouldn't and it changes, the life they use to know. The chapter 2 update is just info not an actually chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, Matt, Near, L, or Mello...-sigh- or any of the other characters

ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo- yeah, uh hi... I'm Flora, and my sis really does call me emo...just because I wear black every doesnt mean I am...last, last week I almost didn't wear all black, but I was wearing my black high tops that day. I didn't notice until I got to school and I had my black jacket (lk always) so it really didn't last all day...umm this the 1st fanfiction I've completely written and posted. I'm working on a bunch more and stuff but my spring break is pretty much over... and I've been depressed a lot recently, so if you guys like it I'll continue it. If you don't I'll leave it as a one-shot or delete it. umm I hope you like it...

...

"Robots- in the northern part of the city, aliens- in the eastern, Barbies uhh I mean Kens- southern part, Naruto plush-," Near started mumbling to himself.

-knock,knock-

Near got up and went to go get the door, but when he got there, no one was there. To none to his surprised, this happen once and a while. Someone, would occasionally knock on his door and run. Their little version of ding, dong, ditch, at the orphanage. Sure it was a "harmless, cute prank" that Mr. Rogers would always say. Though Near usually didn't mind, unless he was working on one of large, lengthy cities, then it annoyed him till no end.

Near stepped out of his room, glancing around, seeing if anyone was on ether side of the door. Still nothing but when he turned around to go back in he saw something quite unusual. It seemed like a simple white envelope stuck on the door by tape, but there were small, little flowers imprinted on it. No one would have noticed it unless they'd look closely. He gently took the envelope and went back into the room, but not without looking around once more to see if anyone was in the halls. Unfortunately no one was there once again.

After closing the door behind him, Near inspected the envelope front and back, thinking what to do next. It obvious that it was meant for him because, in a somewhat neat handwriting it had said To: Near. So he decided to sit on his bed and open it out of curiosity. Sliding a finger under one of its sides, while perfectly opening it, he had found to things in it. First was a letter, written in pen and second was a small flower, that found by the river. Near examined both for a bit and had started to read the letter. while curling a few strands of his pearly, white locks.

_There's no point in cheering up, when I know something's going to bring your spirits down again_

_There's no point in smiling, when I know it's going to turn into a frown._

_There's no point in happiness, when I know it will vanish right before your very eyes._

_There's no point in having a crush, when I'll be the one ending up being crushed._

_There's no point in justice, when knowing it doesn't always prevail._

_There's no point in games, when they can only blind me from the harsh reality called life, if for only a little while._

_There's no point in falling in love, when I know you will fall right back out._

_There's no point in having friends, when I know they will leave you behind._

_There's no point in comforting, when I know that pain will come back._

_There's no point in hoping, while knowing nothing will come from it._

_There's no point in saying 'it's fine', when it's clearly not._

_There's no point in waking up, in the morning knowing I'll be right back, to where I started in another 24 hours._

_There's no point in waking up, knowing your not in my arms, right next to me._

_There's no point in dreams, while knowing there're but an illusion._

_There's no point in dreaming, while knowing you're not in everyone of them._

_There's no point in living, when you don't have anyone to live for._

_There's no point in living, when I don't have you in my life._

_There's no point in loving anyone, if you can't stay with them forever._

_There's no point in loving you, without you at my side._

_There's no point in 'goodbyes', when there's nothing __good__ about them..._

_-Matt_

About 30 seconds, after he had just read the letter. It hit him, like a fly in the way, of a truck going 80mph, on the highway. Matt was going to leave him forever. Forever as in all eternity, never again... Not even with an explanation, none the less. With no hug, with no real reason as to why, not even ah-a-a-a k-kk-kiss. Near could tell that his eyes were staring to stare, at the floor, just at the though of it. Though he had told himself to snap out of it, focus, and to not think of _that_, at the moment, when there are far more important things to think about.

As in, where is Matt? Why would he do this? What in the world is he thinking? and What's wrong with him?! How could he do this to Mr. Rogers, to L, to...to even Mello, but most of all how could Matt...Matt...do this to him...No, not him the whole orphanage. Not just him... Even more important to the orphanage is to himself. He should know that _(t_ is never the answer to anything. No matter how hard, cruel, and unfair life is...it's...it's just not the answer... it should even be an option. _It_ just hurts too many people. Far too many to even count. Sometimes people you don't even know that well. All _it_ does is hurt... Nothing more nothing less.

"I have to stop him."

...

Flora- Thank you for reading x.x -sigh- the only part of the story I actually wrote was the letter. The rest of it I made it up on the spot, after typing the letter. If you review, I'll finish that oneshot I started about Valentines day . kay? oh and remember it's your choice. If you want me to continue it, delete it, or leave it, as it is and keep it as a oneshot. Yeah, and i know it was short and stupid...sorry...

Flora's Gaara Plushy- Please review it's her 1st completed and posted FF. She really needs some constructive criticism. We'll give you some ice cream ...O...sorry it spilled. Well then, ummm we'll give you some AWESOME spilled ice cream instead. Normal ice cream is overrated.

Flora- Thanks Gaar-chan, Thanks. But I appericate the effort. I'll finish that FF about you and Sasori just for you. and Doesn't that ICE CREAM sound tempting?

Gaara Plushy- No problem yeah, Flora doesn't like cookies or chocolate so that why we're offering ice cream! I think there both good and yummy :p

Flora- When I tell ppl that, they think there's something wrong with me or they call me weird... i eventually get over it, but it's still insulting... sorry I'm telling you guys pointless stuff... oh and if you like or love SasuHina like me im working one 2 of them and i hope you look out for then :)

Flora- Tell what you think...


	2. A Notice NOT Chapter

Again, this is a notice not an actually chapter... I'm sorry I haven't updated the second chapter and that it's been two months.

When I do update I will have multiple chapters version of chapter 2. I'm really iffy about my writing skills and ideas.

So that's why I letting YOU choose which direction I should take for the story and chapter 2. What's the point of writing a story without people liking it?

I'm NOT taking about personal story,writing but a fanfic.

That is my opinon, for now, at least.

And yes, I AM going to use that excuse, that every other fanfic writer uses.

Actaully TWO excuses :

1) Writer's block

2) School (as in finals, projects, stupid teachers, ect.)

Some of that was true but not all.

First, I NEVER study at HOME.  
Always at school.

Some of the teachers actually give you like 5 minutes before the final to study. (A.K.A. the cool/nice teachers.)

Plus ALMOST all the finals were easy, except math...ekky Algebra 1...

That's pracitly the only one I studied for.

BUT, I did have projects and writer's block.

I know, I know lame excuses.

Ok, so vote on which version of chapter two you like the best.

WAIT, WAIT. WAIT!!

BTW, does anyone know what KIND of letter was Matt writing to Near? If you answer correctly I'll give you a spilled ice cream. Cup or Cone?


End file.
